A Mystery In The Mind
by KarmaNervana
Summary: Trystin Durnin is a goth girl who only wants to get revenge on the preps. when Cleatus moves to town...she has just that chance...


Trystin Durnin liked the darker things in life; black lipstick, black fingernail polish, pretty much anything black. She always kept to herself only because there was a few people who didn't want her to be her and because of her lifestyle choice. That was until Cleatus B. Ensane moved into town.

It was his first day in class and the teacher didn't even introduce him. Nobody really even seemed to notice he was there. He wasn't hard to miss with his liberty spikes, dog collar, wearing just as much black as Trystin. He sat right behind her and said nothing to her or anybody else in the class. He just sat there listening and watching other people. The day had finally ended and it was time to go home. Trystin headed to her locker only to find that Cleatus had the locker next to hers. Nothing was said as they shoved their books into the lockers. Trystin started walking down the hallway when she heard a mysterious dark voice come from behind her.

"You know what these people need?" Cleatus asked. He wasn't really talking to her but his question was directed towards her.  
"Pardon me?" Trystin asked as she turned around.  
"Do you know what these people need?" Cleatus asked again.  
"Lives for one thing. But what?" Trystin replied.  
"These people need a cleansing. I mean a massive cleansing." He said walking towards her.  
"I've been here not even a day and I can tell you and I are a lot alike. I mean the people around here treat us like crap. So I say, lets give them a dose of their own medicine." He smiled. Something seemed strange yet familiar about his smile.  
"You mean treat them like crap back?" Trystin asked with a little sarcasm in her voice.  
"Better yet, we could cover them in crap. Every single one of them, with  
their pretty little faces, their fake tans and name brand clothing. Cover all of it in crap." Cleatus said.

Something in Trystin's head said 'listen' andshe stopped walking to the front doors and all her attention was on Cleatus. He spoke of the plan with such ease, like he had it planed for years. It was simple. All they had to do was sneak into the basement where practically every pipe in the world was kept and destroy the sewer pipe. Trystin didn't normally go with the flow of strangers ,or anybody else at that fact, but there was something comforting about it.

"Here, let me show you this." Cleatus said and produced a few rough sketches of what appeared to be the basement. "But how is this possible?"  
Trystin wondered, "He just got here Tuesday."  
"How did you draw these? And when did you have time?" Trystin was curious.  
"Well, I got here during first period on Tuesday and was completely brutally verbalized by just about every jock and diva wanna-be. It was so harsh that I decided to skip out of the rest of the classes, found the basement to hide in when it hit me. Literally, I ran into the sewer pipe." Cleatus started to rub his head where he ran into the pipe. The conversation was going well when a small rumble came to ear, a rumble that caught the attention of everybody that was around. The rumble came from a 69 gold Camero SS, which was driven by Rob "Heart Throb" Storton. Trystin had the biggest crush on him and the worst thing about it was that he knew. Rob pulled up and shut off the engine.

"We could use him. It looks like he's got the muscles." Cleatus smiled.  
"I would ask but…" Trystin started.  
"But you're too nervous" Cleatus interrupted. He started walking towards Rob.  
"Wait, you don't know anything about Rob. He could lash out at you any moment." Trystin was worried that Cleatus might ruin her chances of getting together with Rob. "You said earlier that he hated the preps and jocks just as much as we did." Cleatus stated.  
"I did? I don't remember." Trystin was completely confused because she didn't remember talking about Rob before now.  
"You must have. How else would I know?" Cleatus smiled at Trystin, walked over to Rob, said hey and started talking as if they knew each other really well. About twenty minutes later, Cleatus came back saying that Rob was in. Cleatus announced that the plan would take place on Friday, two days from now.

Trystin woke up Friday with a killer headache but couldn't figure out why. Nevertheless, she got out of bed, got ready, went out to the shed, tuffed a small axe into her book bag, and went to school. When she got here, she was scared. She didn't know what would happen or if she would get caught.

She met up with Rob and Rob told her that the plan would take place during 5th period. hen Trystin arrived, Rob was there but no Cleatus. But as instructed, the plan would happen whether Cleatus was there or not. Rob easily opened the heavy basement door and Trystin walked in. It was cold, dark, and smelled musty and deathly. Rob walked around the boiler and out of sight. Trystin walked over to the sewer pipe, grabbed the axe from her book bag, lifted it into the air and paused. She heard a noise from behind her. It was Cleatus.

"About time you got here. I didn't think you were going to show." Trystin said with some relief in her voice.  
"I was here all along. You just didn't see or hear me." Cleatus replied.  
"Cleatus," Trystin was nervous. "I don't think that I can do this."  
"Yes you can," Cleatus started. " You have to, you must. For all the times the preps and jocks picked and teased you because you were different. Do it for you, do it for us."

Rob rounded the corner with a steel bar and propped it into the door for easy escape. Trystin looked at Rob and Rob nodded. Trystin lifted the axe back into the air and took a swing of fate. The axe eased into the pipe like butter and sewage sprayed everywhere. The three of them ran out of the basement as it flooded and flowed into the adjacent Boys and Girls locker room. Rob took the axe and flung it into the reservoir than turned to Trystin.

"Who were you talking to in the basement?" Rob asked as he tried to catch  
his breath.  
"Cleatus, silly. Who else would it be?" Trystin asked slightly confused.  
"Who's Cleatus?" Rob asked.  
"He's the one that conspired this whole plan. Don't you remember him  
coming up to you Wednesday?" Trystin said, wondering why Rob was playing stupid.  
"Uhh Trystin? You came up to me Wednesday. You were the one that talked  
to me. Not this Cleatus person." Rob said.

The poop just hit the fan. Literally and figuratively. The school was filling with raw sewage and because the sewage pipe was near the furnace, the school was getting hot and smelly. Trystin and Rob started laughing as both girls and guys came running outside, screaming, covered in poo. Trystin realized that Cleatus was not there. She than realized the sense of things. The headache, how Cleatus knew things about Rob without even meeting him, how officials are going to search the lockers and are going to find the plans for this extravagant poo fest in the locker next to Trystin's. Which according to the records, also belongs to Trystin. The poo overflowed in the school as realization overflowed in Trystin.


End file.
